Change
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: As he grew older, Shikamaru began to notice changes... Summary inside. ShikaCho
1. Watch

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with Anime or Manga.

Summary: As he grew older, Shikamaru began to notice changes in his best friend, some of which were for the better. It's interesting to sit and watch change, but he doesn't want to just watch anymore. ShikaCho

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Watch

Shikamaru sat on his hill sitting up for once as he sat with Chouji enjoying the clouds as usual. His eyes were not directed towards the clouds, though, but at Chouji's mouth. It hadn't changed much over the years, but it had deepened a shade of pink. Even though not much had changed with it, it was still interesting to look at.

His eyes narrowed slightly and his lips parted ever so slightly when Chouji's pink tongue darted out to lick the strange vinegar and salt chip crumbs that had begun to litter his mouth.

He was surprised that the blond had picked up and begun eating a different type of flavor, but he honestly like the new flavor better than the old one. At times like this he wondered what it would feel like to just lean over and lick the chips away for once. The thought had always plagued him even more so now that he was older and knew just what he wanted.

Chouji still wasn't beautiful enough to get a girl unless they liked the curvaceous, feminine looking ones. He definitely had male suitors who just so happened to like the blonde's look, deeming it to be sexy (he had heard _that_ from Kiba who was then kicked to sleeping on the couch by an annoyed Shino for two weeks). It was strange at how different Chouji looked if you compared him to his genin self. His chest was much larger, rounder even. He wondered about that one, but guessed that that's where the fat the blond had decided to consume decided to gather at. He couldn't say that it wasn't attractive because it was, just a bit strange, but it seemed to fit the teen's body well.

His eyes widened slightly and his breath caught when the blond began to suck on his salted fingers one by one, even licking the tips extra slow as if he knew he had an audience. The satisfied moan of finishing the bag off was almost too much for the teen, whose hormones were going crazy just because of that one **little**, _tiny_, minuscule noise. The bag was then crinkled and put away into one of the blonde's pockets.

His throat dried when the teen reached towards his left and produced yet another bag of those _damned _chips. He almost attacked the other teen right then and there when he saw glint in his eyes that promised to devour the bags contents slowly, but surely.

_God_, he thought, his cheeks heating. Was he giving Chouji that exact same look? He hoped not because then he wouldn't be able to watch anymore. He tried to swallow, but he couldn't so he continued to stare wondering how in the hell Chouji hadn't caught him yet.

As Chouji began to open the chips, he stopped short. "Shikamaru?" he said quietly, looking down at the full chip bag which gave Shikamaru more than enough time to look in the opposite direction, his cheeks most definitely red.

"Y-Yeah, Chouji?" he responded, cursing the slight stutter and also cursing himself for having watched his best friend like that. He was sure that his father hadn't done this sort of thing with Chouza…or had he? He continued to look away from the shorter teen knowing nothing good would come of it if he did.

"Do you want some?" Chouji stared at Shikamaru as he asked, ignoring the blush on the teen's cheeks. It _was _kind of hot outside…

Shikamaru turned towards Chouji, quickly grabbed a few chips and was back to looking in a different direction in less that 30 seconds. Popping a chip into his mouth, he gave a slight smirk at the taste. They were good.

"Thanks."

Choji gave a cute smile, happy that the genius had accepted some and took one out, popping it into his mouth quickly.

Shikamaru's right eye twitched when he heard the seemingly loud crunch of the chip being eaten by his teammate.

He could almost imagine it…

_Chouji pulled the chip out of the large bag with a hungry expression on his face, his eyes glinting sexily as his right pale hand which was without its crimson glove for once moved towards his mouth which was open waiting to accept what the hand was offering. _

_The blonde's eyes would then close in bliss as he made his first munch, a moan leaving his mouth as he continued to chew, his perfect lips curling into a delightful smile. A faint blush would tinge his cheeks…_

Well, a faint blush would probably tinge Shikamaru's cheeks, but it would be nice to see a blush come to the teen's cheeks from just eating that one chip.

…_He would open his eyes slowly, his light colored lashes spreading as his blue eyes looked downwards towards the chip bag, ready to experience yet another feeling of satisfaction that he go from eating those damned chips of his that bordered on being orgasmic. _

_After, he would lick his lips which would leave Shikamaru flushed and breathless as that same hand reached down again to take yet another chip out and display that scene once again._

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru blinked when he heard his name being called. Why was Chouji calling his name? Looking over at the teen, he arched a brow.

"You looked funny," was Chouji's reply.

When Shikamaru only stared at him, he continued.

"You had looked up at the sky, but then you closed your eyes. A smile was on your face and your cheeks your red. I think you even drooled a bit. Are-Are you okay? Maybe you going a little crazy because of the heat… It _is kind of hot out here today." _

_Shikamaru stared at Chouji and almost groaned. Damn! He had been daydreaming… Stuffing the rest of the chips into his mouth, something that Chouji often did, he savored their flavor by chewing slowly, but soon swallowed them, almost sighing. He then stood, wiping the back of his pants._

"_I'm going to go home Chouji," he replied, stretching. _

_Chouji winced when he heard a few bones pop._

"_Do you want to walk me?" He looked down at his friend who hadn't moved from his spot. _

"_No. I think I'll just stay here for a while longer." _

_Shikamaru shrugged and began to make his way down the hill. He raised one hand up in a motionless wave as he made his way down, missing the blonde's wave back. _

"_Bye Shikamaru!"_

_When the teen got home, he walked through the door once someone (his mother) had answered it and headed straight for his room, not bothering to even listen to what she or her lazy husband were saying. _


	2. Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with Anime or Manga.

Summary: As he grew older, Shikamaru began to notice changes in his best friend, some of which were for the better. It's interesting to sit and watch change, but he doesn't want to just watch anymore. ShikaCho

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Touch

Same hill. Same people. Same weather conditions.

Shikamaru sat besides Chouji like always, but this time the blond hadn't even opened his own chips. That was strange. Glancing over at the other teen, he saw a familiar expression on his face: sadness.

"Chouji?" he called quietly, wondering what could be wrong with him.

"It-It's nothing," came the saddened reply. He then gave a small smile, but didn't even reach for his beloved chips. It wasn't that he didn't want them, it was just that sadness kept him from opening them like the Akimichi Chouji Shikamaru knew him to be.

Shikamaru frowned and dared to touch Chouji in a way that made it seem like they were more than friends. Grabbing his hand, he glanced up at the clouds for a moment before looking back towards his best friend. The teen would probably have to start guessing since Chouji really didn't tell you what he was feeling right off the bat.

Chouji seemed surprised when his hand was grabbed, but he didn't pull his own hand away. He gave it a slight squeeze.

"Did Ino say something?" Ino. The blonde always had something to say about everyone and everything. She couldn't keep her trap shut for a few moments.

…Did Chouji just squeeze his hand? He gave it a squeeze in return, liking the warmth that emitted from it.

Chouji's face became even sadder. _Yes, Ino had said something _his face seemed to say. _Doesn't she always?_

Well, that was all Shikamaru needed to know. Now all he had to do was wait until Chouji felt like speaking…

Sometimes, he really hated Ino, even though she was one of his teammates. She acted like she couldn't just not say something to Chouji at times. He felt as though he wouldn't have to console his friends because of harsh words or other things directed his way because they were older now. They should have passed this road block when they had turned fifteen! Unfortunately, here they were at sixteen and one of them still had the gall to act like a rotten child.

He, Chouji, was well respected now by just about everyone but Ino. Was it because he held Shikamaru's attention in a way that Ino could never ever begin to hold? That almost brought scowl to his face as he reached for his right vest pocket, patting it lightly.

She probably liked him; it seemed like a probable reason as to why she was mean to the blond. The moment he had met the blonde, he thought women were too much for him. His mother was enough for him to deal with! If Ino was more like Chouji in personality, then maybe, but it was very small possibility that he would he become interested in her. Who knew what she would be like once she had children?

Women stopped putting out, only had sex when they wanted, worried about other things like bills, housework, and children a bit more than they did their husbands and tended to act more like their own parents, in Ino's case, she would probably act more like her father, who was really strict and Shikamaru definitely didn't want a strict wife telling him when to come back home when he went out with other guys to bar and gatherings like that once they had a few kids. They even put on a few pounds losing their sometimes stacked, sometimes thin figure because they thought they their husband would still love them if they gained weight or no!

Shikamaru didn't even want to think about when women PMSed and when they had crazy mood swings when they were pregnant.

Women, he knew, downright knew for a fact, were troublesome, very troublesome.

Some even tried to trap their boyfriends in relationships that were going sour by getting pregnant which he could understand that it was the guy's fault just as much as it was the girl's.

_Damn_, he thought, sighing inwardly when he felt nothing but an empty pocket. _No smokes… _That meant that he was going to have to buy some more later…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…She said that I don't have a chance with any girl because of my looks." _She's right…_

"Shows what she knows…" _God damn you Ino!_

"Wha-?"

"You're not straight, right?" Giving Chouji a slight smirk when his cheeks began to brighten in color, he resisted the urge to kiss him as he waited for a response.

"I-…No." Chouji's face was no longer sad, but embarrassed and confused.

"Then you have a chance with guys."

"Yeah." Chouji gave a soft smile, looking over at Shikamaru whose heartbeat began to quicken at the sheer loveliness of the blond's face when a smile lit it. _I_'_m lucky to have a best friend like you Shikamaru. You know just how to make me feel better even if you're just giving your own opinion. _

A hot blush graced Shikamaru's cheeks as he moved towards the blond, hugging him around the middle. "Don't worry about what she says okay? There's someone out there who wants you."

He wanted to bury his face in the softness of the teen's stomach. It was the perfect pillow. A small sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes. Maybe he would try to do that the next time he and Chouji came to their hill to do nothing but look at the clouds, chat, and eat. Hopefully, the blond would just go with the flow and allow it to happen. God knew Shikamaru would have to lie if the blond read into him laying on his stomach more than he should.

Chouji smiled a bit bigger and hugged the thin male back, happy with his friend's kind words. It seemed that the chips were forgotten for the time being…

"Thanks Shika…" A chuckle.

"…" A secret smile. _I'll tell you, one day…_

_Short and sweet, no? xD_


	3. Taste

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with Anime or Manga.

Summary: As he grew older, Shikamaru began to notice changes in his best friend, some of which were for the better. It's interesting to sit and watch change, but he doesn't want to just watch anymore. ShikaCho

________________________________________________________________________

Taste

Shikamaru left his home quietly, making his way towards the Akimichi Compound. He was a bundle of nerves, but was trying to steel himself. When he was in Chouji's room, laying on the blond's bed like nothing else mattered, he would feel less nervous, probably even a little excited. The clouds above his head looked golden against the pink to orange to red orange sky which told him that it was now in the afternoon. A sigh escaped him as he continued walking to his destination. _How long have I been asleep? _flitted briefly through his mind before fizzling out like the manmade fires of a campsite being douched by water a few hour before morning.

When he finally reached his destination, he stood upon the Akimichi porch, staring at the door as though he wouldn't have to knock on it to get a response. Taking a deep breath, he raised his right hand which had been balled into a fist and knocked thrice onto the door.

A response was almost immediate.

Chouji found himself face-to-face with Shikamaru and smiled, stepping aside to let the taller male in. "Hey Shikamaru," he said, still smiling once he had closed the door.

"Hey," he replied, frowning like it was natural. "Is your dad here?"

Chouji blinked and shook his head. "No," he replied. "He won't be coming back until late at night. Why?"

Shikamaru gave a slight shrug, swallowing.

Chouji wondered why Shikamaru wanted to know for a while, but he soon made his way towards the kitchen. There were dishes that needed to be washed.

Shikamaru, not really having anything to do at the moment, wondered if now was the right time, but soon followed the shorter male into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. His dark, narrow eyes looked towards Chouji who had turned on the sink and was now squirting liquid soap into the seemingly hot water which was filled with dirty dishes taking in the teen's choice of clothing: a red shirt and an equally red pair of shorts.

The jounin's brows furrowed. He hadn't seen Chouji show some skin since he was a genin when he wore those shorts and that was a lot of skin at the time.

As Chouji began to wash the dishes, he wondered idly as to what his dad was doing. Was he sleeping? Eating? Fighting? Only God knew… He soon began to wash the dishes a bit slower than at first as his thoughts drifted.

Shikamaru, seeing the now would probably be the best time to make a move, he got up from his seat and walked towards Chouji, wrapping his arms around him, his nerves coming back at the closeness.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Chouji said, obviously a bit confused at what his friend was doing. Although, that didn't necessarily mean that he didn't like it. His cheeks brightened a bit at his inward confession. It did feel nice…

"Chouji…" Swallowing, he brushed his lips against the pale skin of the blond's neck before giving it a hesitant lick, shocked at the taste of it. It almost bordered on…sweet.

"Sh-Shikamaru!" Chouji exclaimed, his voice coming out a tad high pitched. He had just been licked! Pulling his hands out of the water, he wiped them on a clean cloth before turning around in the taller male's arms. "Wh-What are you trying to do?! You-!"

Shikamaru swiftly silenced all other words with a gentle kiss, his arms tightening around the teen a bit more.

Chouji flushed red, never having been so close and seemingly intimate with anyone before. Feeling nervous, he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck, not really sure what to do with them.

Shikamaru deepened the kiss a bit, but soon had to pull away for air when Chouji began responding shyly.

"Sh-Shika?" Confusion was the main emotion on the blond's, but he couldn't really be blamed for having such a look. If in the blond's shoes, he would be confused too.

"I'll tell you later." For now, Shikamaru was satisfied. He had gotten what he wanted…for the moment. Pulling away, he gave Chouji a rare smile which made the blond flush a bit darker. "Keep this between us?"

Chouji nodded and turned away from the taller male, trying to wash the dishes, but failing due to his hands which were shaking quite a bit. So many unanswered questions ran through his mind, but he knew that he would get answers, even if they were to come at a later time.

.


	4. Little Steps

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with Anime or Manga.

Summary: As he grew older, Shikamaru began to notice changes in his best friend, some of which were for the better. It's interesting to sit and watch change, but he doesn't want to just watch anymore. ShikaCho

A/N: May as well update for those who have read, reviewed, and +fav this fan fiction. : 3

________________________________________________________________________

Little Steps

Chouji was dozing quietly in his large bed as Shikamaru lay to the right of him as his narrow, dark eyes stared up towards the ceiling, pensive look in them, thoughts making their way in and out of his genius mind, each one new and unique, not to mention a tad perverted. Well, the latter were beginning to lean towards all time perverseness.

His current thoughts involved himself sharing a bed with the shorter male, but not in an innocent way. Yes, he was sharing a bed with the blond at the moment, but in his thoughts everything was perfect meaning his best friend was bare of clothing and basically willing to comply with whatever Shikamaru wanted to do to him…

The smirk that had made its way onto his face curled into a soft smile when his eyes looked towards Chouji who was still sleeping, his blond lashes curling over his swirled cheeks, sensuous pink lips parted slightly, hinting at the softness of them. Shikamaru had tasted those lips…and had liked it quite a bit. He had been slightly surprised when tasted a spicy flavor that he _knew_ he had tasted before. Even at his current thinking state, he couldn't recall the name of the spices.

Moving over a bit, he pressed his lips against Chouji's in a sweet, chaste kiss that woke the other male. Pulling away, he gave an apologetic smile.

"Shika?" the blond called out sleepily, his blue eyes half lidded as a small yawn escaped pink lips.

"Sorry I woke you," was the quiet reply as the ponytail wearing male went back to looking at the ceiling.

Chouji gave a sleepy smile and moved over, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru before laying his head on the other male's chest, falling asleep again.

A slight sigh escaped him as he wondered how long it would be before he could see the other male in his underwear which had to be nothing short of bras and panties since the other teen obviously had the body for that type of underwear.

Extremely short and this could have been a short drabble, but updated. Phew. Now, to work on the next chapter: Ino finds out about Shika & Chou by pressuring Chouji and takes him somewhere for a few things to make sure he gets laid, but a certain genius finds out because of Naruto and begins to stalk them. What he sees will surely allow him to die happily.


	5. Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with Anime or Manga.

Summary: As he grew older, Shikamaru began to notice changes in his best friend, some of which were for the better. It's interesting to sit and watch change, but he doesn't want to just watch anymore. ShikaCho

A/N: The final chapter! X 3

___________________________________________________________

"So you're telling me Ino dragged Chouji off to that new clothing store, the one you go to with Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, one cigarette between his middle and ring finger. There was a slightly doubtful expression on his face as he stared at the whisker cheeked blond.

"Yeah--I DON"T SHOP THERE WITH THAT BASTARD!" Naruto exclaimed, cutting himself off.

Shikamaru blinked.

"…Aren't you _together_?"

"Wh-wh-who told you that?!"

"You did, idiot."

"…"

Adopting a thinking pose, Naruto stood still for a few moments before grinning widely.

"Oh yeah, I did, dattebayo!"

Shikamaru then watched as the blond sped away in the direction of a certain raven haired male's apartment before making his way towards the store, shuffling slowly.

When he entered, he immediately made his way towards the women's dressing room hearing a familiar voice say "Shikamaru will love this!"

Creeping towards it slowly, he was surprised that no one was watching…

The door was open a bit, so using his reasonable amount of common sense he peeked and then promptly fainted.

"What was that?" came Ino's voice as she opened the door fully to spot an unconscious Shikamaru with blood trails leaving his nose. "Shikamaru?"

"WHAT?!" Chouji screamed and hid, his face turning all sorts of red.

"It's okay Chouji, he's out cold. I told you he'd love it!"

Peeking from behind the door, Chouji stared down at his boyfriend and gave a small smile even though his cheeks were pink.

"Pervert…"

_____________________________________________

That's all folks! Thanks for reading!


End file.
